Stormy Night Stories
by GIR lover42
Summary: When all of the ponies are spending the night a Pinkie's a storm starts, knocking out all of the power. Each pony has a story to tell about their past, so why not tell it now?
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night in Ponyville, everypony was quiet and peaceful. Well, almost everypony.

Fluttershy let out a loud squeal, fearful of what would happen next. You see, Pinkie Pie had invited Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Fluttershy to spend the night. The ponies were all having a good time until it started to storm severely and the power turned out at exactly midnight. Even then, most everypony was calm, except for Fluttershy who had a terrible fear of the dark. Plus, earlier that night they had watched a horror movie, which Fluttershy hid her head and cried for most of, which made matters worse. All anyone could see of each other were their eyes, all except for Fluttershy's, which were squinched closed. Pinkie Pie was hopping about, humming a tune to herself, Twilight was trying to use her magic to turn on the lights, Rarity was brushing her hair in the dark, Rainbow Dash was sighing and trying to block out Fluttershy's crying, and Apple Jack was trying to calm Fluttershy.

"I feel like a bat!" Pinkie Pie cried, bouncing into the air once more.

"Or a ghost." Rainbow Dash replied, trying to scare Fluttershy. Fluttershy let out a faint squeal as Twilight finally lit a candle. All of the fillies could see that Fluttershy was crying quietly, and Rainbow Dash had joined Pinkie Pie in a dance, and that Rarity was hyperventilating from being scared about her fashion.

"Uh…..Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "What exactly are you doing?" Rainbow realized that a candle was lit, and laughed nervously.

"That was you dancing with me?" Pinkie squealed. "I had no idea you could be as crazy as me!"

"Neither did I…." All of the other ponies except for Fluttershy said. Soon, all of the ponies started to do candle lit games…..again, except for Fluttershy.

"Hun, there ain't nuthin' to be afraid of, now stop your cryin' and come have some fun." Apple Jack said to Fluttershy, who was still cowering in a corner, a pink security blanket that she had had since she was a foal draped around her like a cape.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Fluttershy stuttered, looking around cautiously.

"Yes we're sure, now come on! A little fun never hurt anyone!" Twilight reassured the small filly 2 years younger than herself. Fluttershy slowly trotted out of the corner, the look of fear still in her eyes.

"Sheesh, Fluttershy! You're just as much as a wimp as when you first learned to fly." Rainbow Dash said jokingly, remembering the day that Fluttershy had learned to fly at flight school. Fluttershy giggled and blushed a little, she, too, was remembering.

"What? What's so funny?" Pinkie asked, never wanting to be left out of a laugh.

"Well, um…." Fluttershy blushed some more.

"We can tell you the story, if you want. It'll sure make for a good laugh." Rainbow said. The other ponies all wanted to have a laugh, so Rainbow and Fluttershy began the story.

"Since we're about the same age, only me being a month older than Fluttershy, we started flight school at about the same time." Dash started the story. "I don't know about her, but I was ready, and eager to start training."

"No, mommy! Don't make me! I don't want to!" A foal Rainbow Dash begged, her mother standing tall in front of her.

"Oh, Dash, you must go. I know you can already fly, but you must how to fly gracefully, and properly, my dear." Small rainbow whined at her mother's words. "It'll only be for 3 months, no longer." Dash held back tears as her mother kissed her on the cheek as they flew to the school. Others, however, were not so brave. A small Fluttershy screamed and cried as her mother tried to get her out the door for school.

"No, mommy!" Fluttershy squealed, tears pouring from her eyes. The small, clumsy, shy foal stumbled forward and burst into a fresh river o tears. Her mother groaned, scooped her foal onto her back, and started flying toward the school. Neither mom was enjoying this, sending their youngest off for three whole months, into a completely different place. But, it had to be done.

"Mommy, did you go to flight school?" Dash asked her mother, the two flying side by side to the school.

"Yes, my dear. That is how I learned to fly so well. If I hadn't, I would be stuck low in the sky and not be flying high at all. I promise you, my dear, you will love this. Try to make some friends." Dash's mother calmed the young foal, stopping her crying.

"Mommy, I don't feel good…." A small Fluttershy whined from on top of her mother's back.

"Not again, sweetie…" Her mother sighed. "Each time you start a new school, you get sick before your first day. It has happened twice before, has it not? And you are always fine afterword." Fluttershy moaned and took a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes once more. "That's it. Don't think about it. Take deep breaths." Fluttershy soon felt better, but was still scared as well as little Dash. Both small ponies burst into tears once more, clinging to their moms. Soon they both arrived at the school, Dash and her mom arriving first.

"Goodbye, Mommy." Dash said softly, hugging her mom once more before she left her alone in her room. Rainbow had stopped crying, but was still sad. Soon, a small yellow filly with a pink mane slowly wandered into the room, tears streaking her face as the young foal sobbed. Dash watched closely as the other pony's mother left, kissing her daughter on the cheek, leaving the little filly crying on her bed.

"H-Hi…" Dash stuttered, wanting to find out more about her roommate. "I'm Rainbow Dash. Who are you?" The other filly looked up, but remained silent except for crying. It was late, Dash thought that her roommate might only need some rest and then she would talk. Wrong. The next morning Dash awoke to her roommate lying in her bed, hugging a security blanket close, singing a lullaby quietly to herself.

"Hush now, quiet now…" Dash could understand those words, seeing that the young filly was a beautiful singer. But, being only a foal, Dash couldn't help but to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"You still have a blankie?" She cried. Her roommate quickly turned her head to Rainbow, stopping her singing and clutching the small pink blanket closer. The younger foal's lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes. Rainbow soon realized what she had done.

"Oh, I didn't mean that, I only meant to say….ummm…." Her roommate had started crying again. "You are a beautiful singer?" Dash felt awful. She didn't even get to learn her roommates name before making herself seem mean. She plopped back in her bed and huffed, her roommate's crying beginning to soften to sniffles. Soon, after the two fillies had both dozed off once more, a loud call was heard.

"All ponies report to the cafeteria. Breakfast." A heavy male voice called through the halls. Dash stood, so did her roommate. The two silently walked down the hall to the cafeteria, until they got there. Some older girls stared at Dash's roommate for a while, and then burst out.

"I know you…." The tallest said. "You're Fluttershy, the crybaby of Cloudsdale…" The small filly hunkered down, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"So that's your name!" Dash cried, turning to Fluttershy.

"Girls…" A pony said. "Don't pick on the newbies, they only got here yesterday." The older ponies quieted down. Fluttershy and Dash got their food, ate, and followed the others to training. Coach Robert Evens (Yes….named after a restaurant.) was very strict.

"Alright, ponies. We will start with each of you; fly a lap around the yard when I call your name." He started calling names until finally Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash?" He called. Dash jumped up and flew around in 5 seconds flat, coming to a stop at Coach once more. "Lastly, Fluttershy?" He called. The small filly shivered, remaining still and starting to whimper and cry. "What are you waiting for? GO, GO, GO!" The Coach yelled, Fluttershy bursting into tears once more. Fluttershy stretched her wings, and flapped slightly, nothing happening, no flying. Coach Evens growled, Fluttershy crying even harder.

"What's wrong with you filly?" He screeched. Fluttershy mumbled something. "I can't hear you!" Coach now yelled. Fluttershy whimpered and shivered, staying plastered in one spot.

"Sir, I don't think she can fly." Dash stepped over toward Fluttershy. "Take it easy on her. She's littler than even me, so take it easy on her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Then what?" Pinkie asked eager to get to the funny part.

Rainbow Dash continued. "Ok, so the Coach didn't listen to me he was all like:"

"No Pegasus in this class can't fly. You Either learn, or you GET OUT!" Coach Evens screeched at poor Fluttershy, who was trembling and backing away slowly, a tear dripping from her cheek and landing on the hard, cold ground with a '_Kersplash'_

Coach stayed glaring at Fluttershy and growling until she finally ran off into the building.

"That filly will never learn anythin'…."

'Wow, this coach _is_ harsh.' Dash thought to herself. She thought about running after Fluttershy for a minute, and then the coach yelled something. Of coarse Dash didn't catch it, so she was punished and had to stay out after the other Fillies and Colts went to their rooms before dinner and fly laps. Back at their room Fluttershy was curled up on her bed, hugging the security blanket, wondering. Not crying, wondering. She was upset about everything that had happened that day. Her roommate laughing at her for having a lovey, the coach screaming at her for not being able to fly. The thought of the whole thing making her want to cry. She was strong, though, and held back her tears, even if her lip quivered a bit. The young filly soon dozed off into a light sleep, until a door crashing open woke her. She shot up and looked at the door where Rainbow had entered.

"Ugh…..Must…rest…" Dash plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. She opened one eye to see Fluttershy staring at her, the look of curiosity on her face.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Rainbow said to the younger filly, sitting up. Fluttershy squeaked, causing Dash's ears to perk up. "What was that?" She asked.

Fluttershy squeaked again. "Huh?"

"What did he make you do?" Fluttershy spoke so soft and so faint that Rainbow could only understand the word 'What'. She figured that Fluttershy wanted to know what Coach Evens had made the ponies do after she had run off crying.

"They worked on…something. I flew laps." Dash hoped she had answered the question that Fluttershy had asked. The look of fear came onto Fluttershy's face, following with her face turning pure white and looking rather dizzy.

"Are you Ok?" Rainbow Dash stood and trotted over to Fluttershy, who perked back up quicker than you could say Spaghettios. That is when they were called for dinner. Both fillies stood and walked out toward the cafeteria. As they entered some ponies looked at them and laughed.

"Hi, Fluttercry." Many ponies cried, some using 'Hey' or 'Sup' instead of Hi. Fluttershy hunkered down. Some older Ponies flew up behind them and pushed Fluttershy forward, causing her to bump into a very large male. Rainbow Dash was pushed away as a crowd gathered around Fluttershy. She seemed to be an easy target since she was the youngest, the smallest, the weakest, and the one who was so sensitive she would cry if someone mispronounced her name at the camp. The young filly was surrounded, and there was nothing Dash could do about it. Fluttershy had a defense mechanism though, even if she didn't know it. The filly teared up and started to cry. It was so high pitched that the others ran off just to get away from her. As they all left, Fluttershy continued to cry, but it got quieter until it was just sniffles. That's how they ate, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash beside each other, Fluttershy crying or sniffling. After a long silent walk back to the room both fillies just sat on their bed and stared at each other. Rainbow decided to start a conversation.

"What's your favorite game?" She suddenly asked, catching Fluttershy off guard and making her fall off her bed.

"Um, I like I've never, um, uh, I mean…" The little one got quiet at the end again.

"What was that?" Dash asked.

"I like, um, uh, I-I've…" The small filly squeaked then, not finishing her sentence.

"What?" Dash was getting irritated.

"Umm…I haven't got one. I like to draw…" The filly finally said something loud enough for Rainbow to understand.

"LIGHTS OUT!" The same heavy male voice from this morning called. Dash stood and turned off the light, hearing whimpers from her roommate.

"What?" She asked now.

"Um, I'm….I-I'm Afraid o-of the dark…" Little Fluttershy said softly. Rainbow sighed. Was she afraid of everything? Dash sighed again and turned the light back on, seeing Fluttershy get up and plug something a nightlight into the wall beside her bed. Soon they both got into bed and fell asleep, the light being off.

The next morning was different though. Rainbow was fine, getting up at the call for breakfast. Fluttershy, however, was not. Not in her bed, that is. Dash got up and looked around, not seeing any sign of Fluttershy. Then the door opened, a nurse standing at it with the little Fluttershy next to her, looking a bit in pain. The nurse told Fluttershy to stay in bed and take it easy today.

"What happened?" Dash asked quietly.

"Just a hurt ankle, no biggie." Fluttershy said softly. "I tripped while walking down the hall." Dash looked at her. No biggie? The biggest injury she had ever had was a few feathers falling off of her wing after a crash, and to a young foal, a hurt ankle sounded horrible. A few days passed, Fluttershy's ankle got a bit better, well, better enough for her to go to actual flight camp instead of bed rest.

"You ready?" Dash asked as she helped Fluttershy walk to the cloud thingy where classes were held.

"Not really…" Fluttershy mumbled, looking down at her feet, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"You'll be fine, I'll help you." Dash reassured her new friend. Soon at the place where they trained, Coach Evens leaving Dash to help Fluttershy catch up.

"Stretch your wings." Dash looked at Fluttershy solemnly.

"What?" Fluttershy clutched her wings to her body.

"You heard me, I'm teaching you how to fly! Now stretch your wings!"

Fluttershy stretched her wings and Rainbow gave her a push, so she was falling off the edge of the cloud. Then she quickly swooped under and caught her before she could fall far. Fluttershy screamed.

"Flap." Dash instructed. Through her fears Fluttershy flapped until she was almost flying. Almost doesn't mean she was. A large gust of wind came, frightening Fluttershy and causing her wings to snap back to her body. Dash struggled under the weight, but dragged Fluttershy onto the cloud once more.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I just…" Fluttershy backed away as tears welled in her eyes again.

"Its fine, no biggie. Don't cry. It was worth a shot. We get to have tomorrow and Sunday off." Dash reassured her friend. Fluttershy breathed heavily, and sniffled a bit. "C'mon, let's find the rest of the class, I need to fly with them or I'll fail the class. You stay here, we'll be done soon." Dash dashed up to the rest of her class, Fluttershy kneeling and sitting on the cloud watching them. About an hour went by, Fluttershy started to do math equations in her head, she was so bored. Then suddenly Dash came back with the others, just as quick as could be.

"We're finished!" She cried, walking over to Fluttershy who stood.

The two walked back to their room, went to eat, got teased, Fluttershy cried, and then it was time to sleep. The next day was their first Saturday, no training or anything! Dash awoke to Fluttershy humming to herself again the next morning.

"Oh, good morning, Rainbow." Fluttershy said softly.

"Morning, Fluttercr-I mean shy." Dash caught herself, but it was too late.

"W-What?" Fluttershy stuttered, a tear threatening to spill over her left eyelid.

"So sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't mean it. I'm just really tired and have heard all the other fillies calling you that, I don't think you're a crybaby, It just slipped my mind at the moment." Dash was quick at apologizing.

"I-It's fine. May I ask you a question?" Fluttershy recovered quickly.

"Um…..sure."

"Do you too have a special lovey you've had since you were a baby? I see you hugging something sometimes at night."

Dash hesitated. But, she trusted Fluttershy with this, seeing that she was curious and had a lovey of her own. (Which she was hugging.)

"Yes…..It's a doll with only part of a head and one eye my mommy gave me when I was little." Dash held out the small Pegasus doll. Fluttershy looked at it.

"Oh, it's so pretty." She said.

"Yeah…..so, what do you wanna do tonight, since we can stay up late." Dash answered her friends comment on her doll.

"I don't know…you decide." Fluttershy turned to her friend.

Dash thought for a moment.

"Scary movie?"


End file.
